El Regalo Perfecto
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Sorato. Por mi cumpleaños, fue este 18 de Sep. Espero pasen a leerlo y me dejen mucho reviews de regalo. Gracias a las personas que me dedicaron fic por este dia, tambien va para ustedes.


Holas! Este fic, esta algo tarde pero aquí esta es por mi cumple, fue el 18 de Septiembre, tuve tantas fiestas y pasteles, que apenas hoy tuve tiempo de escribir esto. Bueno, ojala les guste y de regalo me den reviews Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Regalo Perfecto.**

Era una mañana fresca en la ciudad de Odiaba, Yamato Ishida, caminaba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos por el centro comercial, viendo cada uno de los aparadores.

-¿Qué estaría bien?- se pregunto a si mismo, mirando un maniquí con un precioso vestido verde manzana.

-yo le compre un collar- dijo una voz detrás de el.

El rubio miro por el cristal y vio el reflejo de su amigo Taichi. Hizo una media sonrisa y volteo de frente con el. Llevaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete con tapa dorada y un moño plateado.

-¿un collar?

-si, se que no es muy original, pero Sora es mi amiga, y prefiero regalarle algo clásico, a algo que no le guste.- coloco su mano izquierda detrás de su nuca, pues en la otra sostenía el regalo.

-yo quiero regalarle lo mejor del mundo- exclamo y volvió a mirar el vestido- algo que sea casi imposible de conseguir.

-¿Qué tal si la llevas a Francia?- el rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio- digo… tienes parientes haya.

-no Taichi, quiero algo aun mejor, lo mas hermoso del mundo, lo único que pueda tener ella, y ninguna otra persona.

-mmm… pues llévala a Francia, sirve que pasan un momento romántico.

-ahhhhh- soltó un suspiro- mejor seguiré caminando por aquí, tal vez encuentre algo especial.

-bueno… solo recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sora.- Yamato asintió, y cada uno se fue por lados distintos.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿una cena romántica?- se volvió a preguntar mientras pasaba por un elegante restaurante de camino a su hogar.

-¡que original!- grito una voz femenina con sarcasmo- ¿y luego la vas a llevar a un paseo en bote?

-¡Bingo!- respondió una voz diferente.

-Miyako, Mimi, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-acabamos de ir a la florería, le vamos a regalar unos claveles a Sora, junto con su regalo especial claro.

-¿se puede saber que es el regalo especial?

-no, pero podemos ayudarte a conseguir uno que no apeste.

-si Yama, Sora es especial, y es tu novia, eso la hace mas especial, ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que se case contigo?- el color se apodero del rostro pálido de Yamato.

-¡por Dios! ¡Tengo 18 años!

-mis padres iban a casarse a los 17.

-eso es diferente, tus padres están locos, y yo no- Tachikawa hizo una mueca de enojo.

-bueno, pues haya tu, vàmonos Miya-chan, ya habrá personas que aprecien nuestra originalidad.

-locas- se dijo al ver que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-------------------------------------------------

Continuo con su camino, aun pensando en que podría regalarle a Sora, su amada, es que, ella era tan especial, que no podía llegar con ago clásico como Taichi, o algo sorpresa como Mimi y Miyako, debía ser original y preciso.

Una idea algo loca se le vino a la cabeza, trato de desecharla de inmediato, pero seguía ahí, rondando en su cabeza, bueno… ¿no tenia nada que perder o si? Tomo el auricular del teléfono en sus manos y marco a quien podría ayudarlo en esta misión.

-¿Mimi? Necesito que vengas a ayudarme a preparar el regalo de Sora…

-------------------------------------------------

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sora!- gritaron todos al unísono al ver entrar a la mencionada por la puerta principal encaminada por su madre, había sido una excelente fiesta sorpresa.

-¡vaya! No me lo esperaba, y están todos…

-bueno, no todos, Yamato llegara hasta la hora de los regalos.- dijo Miyako en tono juguetón.

-¡pues ábrelos ya Sora!- le continuo Mimi.

-¿Qué hay en los regalos?- pregunto con desconfianza.

-el regalo perfecto- dijo una voz masculina, proveniente de la otra habitación. Sora corrió de inmediato hacia allá y…

Encontró a Yamato… con su cabello atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, sujetada por un brillante listón rojo, y su ropa… era de brillantes colores, como nunca antes lo había visto, como una envoltura de regalo.

-lo único que puedo regalarte a ti, y a nadie mas, es mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa al levantarse y plantarle un pasional beso en lo labios de la pelirroja, no sin antes desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! TT . TT, alguien tiene un Yama por ahí para que me lo de de regalo? Jajajaja, pues ojala que les haya gustado el fic, y me dejen uno que otro review. Gracias a todas las personas que me dedicaron un fic por mi cumpleaños, igualmente gracias a los que actualizaron alguno de mis fics favoritos ese mismo día jejejeje, atinándole de chispazo a mi cumple

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
